Funkenstein
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = , |deleted = yes }} Funkinstein is a very large and older nation at 135 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. History The fledgling nation of Funkenstein joined with an alliance named the MDC or Maroon Defense Coalition. Shortly after the Maroon War the people of Funkenstein decided they did not favor building their defense industry as they felt it was a distraction to true national growth and prosperity. A referendum was passed and Funkenstein applied for and gained admission into the neutral alliance of the GPA or Green Protection Agency. Politics Funkenstein is currently run by a democratically elected tribunal government that puts business first. Foreign Relations It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Funkinstein will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Funkinstein will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Military Funkenstein has a military that relies heavily on smaller high tech units and it's aircraft superiority. With its neutral status, Funkenstein does not actively seek out hostilities with other countries and keeps it's military largely on stand down. Cities Solstice is the capital city of Funkenstein with a tenth of the population currently residing in this urban center. Port Angel is a very busy port city with both commercial and recreational traffic, in close proximity to the Gold Coast Nude Beach. Mooninite City is the home of Mooninite University, Funkenstein's oldest university. Economy Funkenstein has a very solid economy based upon the production of natural resources and industries that abound within the nation. Citizens of Funkenstein work very hard to produce coal and furs for trade with other nations. Industries that have developed within Funkenstein include steel production, automobile manufacturing, beer manufacturing, construction, microchip production, radiation cleanup, asphalt manufacturing, and scholarship. Society Funkenstein is home to an industrious and hard working populace. Citizens enjoy a four day work week with government mandated vacation time and government sponsored free health care. Plans are on the way within Funkinstein to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Funkinstein allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Funkinstein believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Education Schools abound with Funkenstein and free education is one of the many perks that citizens benefit from. Graduating high school seniors can apply for admission to one of two national universities that if accepted, offer the students a free college education. Culture The citizens of Funkenstein is made up of a mixed ethnicity whose diverse cultures make up the eclectic mix that is Funkenstein today. Sports The three most popular sports within Funkenstein today are soccer, paintball and mini-golf. Religion The major religion in Funkenstein is Sikhism but many other religions are also followed by a smaller proportion of the population.